


The Little Things

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [57]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dean enjoys being home.





	The Little Things

Dean is situated comfortably between your legs, his bottom scooted up against the couch; your hands continue to work his tense shoulders, his head falling forward as you do so.

This was your favorite part of alone time with him, when you got to relax with mindless television getting some of your smart ass comments as his arms curl around your smooth legs; his body dressed only in baggy sweats while you wore one of his t-shirts.

When you believe you’ve worked his muscles thoroughly enough you move your hands to his shaggy hair and begin to massage his scalp until his head falls back into your lap. You bow your head, exchanging smiles, “What is it?”

Mesmerized, Dean shrugs, “You just make me a better person.”

Framing his face, you shake your head in disbelief of his sweetness and bless your lips with his.


End file.
